Portable electronic devices may be associated with a particular telecommunications service provider that provides at least domestic service to the device. This service may be provided as part of a subscription that is paid periodically or paid by use. In some cases, a user may need the portable electronic device to function while the device is considered to be roaming, domestically or internationally, in order to access voice services, data services, or a combination of both.